greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:2Anthony4
Hi everybody ! This is my talk page so if you want to ask me any questions or talk to me about something then here's the place to do it. If you want to see my user page again then click here. Please post your messages at the bottom of my page and remember, if you leave a message here then I will reply here unless specifically asked to leave a message on your talk page, I prefer to keep conversations on the one page. Please sign your posts, thanks! Archive I've made an archive now, avaliable to view here. 19:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Passing By '''Hi!~' I was just passing by and wanted to say hello. Commenting on the great work as admin too ;) Anyways, I do have a question; are we allowed to create our own userboxes? Anyways, if not that's ok. See you around -Remi- 16:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not, I did. If more users come then we might limit them or something but for now its fine but bear in mind that any user could try and use it so if you want to make it just for yourself then I'd advise saying Remi instead of This user and even then a user might copy it. Have fun! 17:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was really asking because I wanted to create more userboxes. I am going to make general userboxes everyone can use, not just for me, who knows who may want one. -Remi- 18:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Good luck :) 18:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I was also thinking about creating a page named Userboxes and I can put all the userboxes there so it will be easier to get them. What do you think? -Remi- 18:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Its a good idea but I think it would be easier just to write Category:Userboxes on them instead. 18:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) That's Right. I just created the first three language userboxes. Just letting you know. Thanks for everything!~ -Remi- 18:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Mystery Woman No.2 + Blog Her name is actually Jill. She's credited as Jill The Paramedic. Also, a little blog question: are we allowed to add videos to our blogs? Because it says one video per userpage, but I was wondering if it was OK uploading one to the blog. I mean, not on every single entry, but every once in a while. -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 15:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Damn you Jill! Damn you Remi! Oh well, I'll leave her there, I only have one more mystery woman left and I just learned her name yesterday! Some rules on the wiki are mainly for when we have lots of users and don't want to have hundreds of non-greys related pics and videos. For now I suppose you could upload a few but if you want to make sure they always stay there then I'd reccomend the alternate method of adding videos (what you did on the dancing page, YjFgEPQnkKA&). On another note, please weigh in if you have any thoughts on the latest topic I've put on Wiggl's talk page. 18:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but I changed my mind anyways. I figured it would be too much of a waste writing a blog since no one would read it, plus I'm too lazy to do entries every day or even weekly. About the topic on Wiggl's talk page: *Last seen (agree) *Actor Images (didn't quite understand) *Quotes (agree) *Adding prefix for episodes in articles (agree) *Episodes (I think it should be divided. Users just join something like a project (similar to wikipedia projests). One project aims to complete the music in one episode, another to write the plot and so on. Of course, there should be more users before this even starts). On an off topic, you did know Ellen Pompeo was pregnant, right? Look at that picture. It's so hilarious seeing her in those scrubs. I could never imagine a pregnant Mer. -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 22:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Aboout the actor images, you can continue as normal. I was going to upload that photo too! I had no idea where I'd put it though... Ellen rocks. Hopefully greys will be just as good when shes on maternity leave... 08:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Haha, guess I'm faster ;). Maybe in the Ellen Pompeo page? Yes, I hope they rush off the filming so she can at least do 3 episodes. She's due on October, and the season premiere is on September, 24 so I guess 3 or 4 episodes would be enough? On the other hand, Shonda was talking about seasonn 6 being transitional and Lexie taking over Meredith at one point. Oh for God's sake, I HATE LEXIE. Anyways, I'm going to start doing what I do best in here... making actor pages! Lol. I'm feeling too lazy these days to do episode pages. Cheers!~ -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 19:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I take it that you're on the greys anatomy insider too? I actually like Lexie, shes just nowhere near as good as Meredith! I don't think the Meredith absence will be too bad, after all, the season 5 crossover had barely any Meredith! On the 24 wiki, most of my edits were on actor pages! Good luck! 20:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but just imagine Chyler Leigh's voice on the narrations... It isn't the same, is it? And yes, I'm in GA Insider. It's THE place for spoilers. On an off topic, is 24 worth it? Since all the shows I watch are off season at the moment, I need something to watch... -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 20:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You're right, Cyler's voice wouldn't be the same but it'd be better having an extra season with Lexie as the main character than no season at all! 24 is brilliant as long as you start watching it from the beginning! Season 1 is fantastic. 24 is finished for now aswell but if you were to rent/buy the first season I think it'd be worth it!And if you do decide to watch it, "the presidenty bis" as I used to call them do get better and if you're bored the Kim Bauer storyline is awesome! 08:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, maybe a Lexie point of view would be nice. I mean, they are just focusing on medicine and drama now, thus forgetting about the actual internship and residency deal. So, watching an intern's point of view again would be just great. And Ellen will probably be able to do voice overs, it's not like she's dying... About 24, what I do not understand is the day thing. Is one season only one day in the 24 Universe? Plus, I guess it's just Wiggl and me now since you're on vacation. Hope you enjoy!~ -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 14:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 24 has 24 episodes in a season, each episode lasts one hour (well, 42 minutes really...) and each episode continues straight after the last so that by the end of the season, one day will have passed. Except then there are backstabbers, terrorists and bombs to keep it all interesting! I suppose it is just you and Wiggl! I might find an internet cafe or two along my travels and even if I don't make an edit I'll probably just look on my mobile (cell) phone every so often! You enjoy your holidays too (if you're getting any)! 17:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It seems like a nice show. I might start watching it tomorrow or later in the day, but for now, wiki time ;). I'm on school vacations at the moment, but this year is the everybody is low on cash year, so I'm not going anywhere. 18:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nice show? Really Remi? Guns and explosions, NICE? :p Seems like Ireland isn't too different from anywhere else, you've just described my vacation and the life of everyone in Ireland! Anyways, if you can't afford it, just read the episode recaps on the 24 wiki, although believe me, for some of the twists you'll actually want to watch it. 18:58, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Is "overwhelmingly thrilling and the best show there is after Grey's Anatomy" ok with you? :] Oh well, the big difference between Ireland and the DR is... *thinking* the bloody heat wave every single day in this island -.- By the way, I am going to watch it online. I was just reading some articles about the actual production and how the show works and the thing they do with the split screen is just... well the only adjective I have right now is NICE. -Remi- (Pager• ) 19:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll accept "nice" :D 19:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Good, because I AM going to use it. About the wiki, what about getting new contributors. Although it is going great right now, a wiki doesn't survive with good articles only. I was trying to come up with a way of attracting people to help edit and sign up and such things but the only thing I could think of was facebook... Thoughts? (Nice.) -Remi- (Pager• ) 19:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I made the editing contest and caption contet but it only seemed to attract you, I've tried dropping hints at the greys anatomy inside but nobody took the bait and you and Wiggl agreed that the episode project wouldn't have enough users... You and/or Wiggl could make an official/unnoficial facebook group but I hate facebook (I may make bebo group)! Also, I've just decided I'm going to start doing episode guides after my vacation! Every week I'll try to do one. 21:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I tried to convince my friends but they just said, "Wow, that place is great for information, but I'm busy." or some other lame excuse. The facebook group I might make later. Episode guides, well, I promise I'll at least make one a month. -Remi- (Pager• ) 21:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey, have you ever heard of an IRC channel? They're chatrooms. Many wikis have them, and I'm good with setting them up. If you'd like one, go here, and we'll talk from there. If not, leave me a message. Grocery 17:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure of what it is but I don't see why users would have to discuss things there and couldn't discuss problems here, however, I'm completely awfull at understanding and using new websites and since lots of other wikis have one I don't see in harm in setting one up although I think maybe you should ask Wiggl too. If Wiggl agrees then you could help set one up, thanks for the heads up! 17:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Nav Bar About the Nav Bar, why not remove "' '" since "' '" links to the same place (the image upload page). Byez!~ PS: On an off topic, how are things doing? ;) How's life :O. (Lol.) -Remi- (Pager• ) 20:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Good idea! I'll change it now. I'm fine, about to watch some Private Practice. You? 22:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm afraid I can't be active here, do to me being busy on other wikis. Grocery 16:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thats fine, I know you're admin on other wikis, I'm surprised you have time to do anything! 12:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Main Characters I tend to list the main characters by the order they are listed in the credits and in some cases alphabetically, when we're supposed to take a neural stance, which is why I haven't updated to include Arizona even though it was announced she was a regular pretty much the week after Now or Never (because I'm not sure where she'd fit in the credits). I tend to do that so I don't get accused of playing favourites with characters, not sure how you want to do this though. I'm also working quite a lot over the next few weeks (and this past week), so my activity is going to be very, very low. I'll be checking my emails, so if you need me for anything (unlikely as it may be), just post a message here and it'll email me telling me I've got a message. --Wiggl 20:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'll revert it back to what you had, I tried to make it by how main they were "Meredith then Derek" etc but then I realised there wasn't really any order so I changed to how high they were on the surgical food chain but I didn't want to put Lexie on the top which messed things up further. To sum up, I'm an idiot your way is the better. Alright, I don't think there'll be anything major happening but if there is I'll keep you posted. Whne you do get the time though you might as well comment on this. 22:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I had that problem at the start as well - surgical food chain definitely doesn't work, chronological doesn't work either, by storylines doesn't as well (because after MerDer nothing makes sense for an order, people like Hunt and Arizona will fall to the bottom when they've actually had rather big storylines), in the end I gave up and just followed the list as published. It also helps with accusations of playing favourites, which is always handy. --Wiggl 22:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) PP Cast Promo + Hi + Sorry Hey, long time. Sorry I've been so inactive lately. I started school last Tuesday and I've been busy ever since. I'm gonna try to catch up. Also, I found PP Cast Promo Pic for Season 3 as well as the individual pictures. -Remi- (Pager• ) 20:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC)